The new crystal gem
by Dark holt
Summary: Meet Alyssa, a new half gem and her journey through her training to be a crystal gem.
1. the new girl

**Note 1- this is the first story i have posted here Note 2-I know Orichalcam is not a real gem stone, I play a lot of Kingdom hearts 2 and in the game it's technically a gem stone and I whated** **something no one else would think of. Note 3- If you like the story so far please review to tell me how i can make it better. Last note-I will try to update once a week but I work nights so sorry if i update late.**

 **Disclaimer** **\- I don't own Steven universe, I just own my original character Alyssa.**

The girl in the black leather duster with a green star on the back of it and red and green dyed hair walked up to the sign that said welcome to beach city. "I made it dad." the girl said. She adjusted her gloves and duster and walked into town. As the girl walked through the town she stopped at a store called the big doughnut to get something to eat.

The girl at the counter said"welcome to the big doughnut my name is Sadie,what can I get you." "Hi Sadie my name is Alyssa,do you have anything salty to eat." said Alyssa. "We have pretzels." said Sadie. "I'll take one, by the way do you know any one in this town named Rose Quartz?" asked Alyssa. "No Rose Quartz,but I do know a Steven Quartz,he lives in a house on the front of the cliff on the beach,does that help." Sadie said. Alyssa said yes,took her pretzel and headed trureds the beach.

As Alyssa walked on the beach she found the small house. She knocked on the door but nobody answered. Alyssa thought "is this the right house?". Just then a 12 year old kid and a short girl with long white hair,purple skin,and a gem stone inbeded in her chest walked up the steps to the house. Alyssa dint notice them walk up because she was facing the door. The purple girl noticed Alyssa's duster and screamed "Orichalcam it's been ages,where have you been?" as she tackle hugged her from behind.

Alyssa screamed as she was grabed from behind. She grabed the purple girl,flipped her over her head and slammed her so hard into the wooden decking that she exploded into a puff of smoke, all that was left was a purple gem. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry,I dint mien to do that."said Alyssa. "Oh, it's Ok Amethyst will be fine in an hour or so,by the way my name is Steven whats yours?" asked Steven. "My name is Alyssa Orichalcam Benedict and I'm looking for Rose Quartz." said Alyssa. "Then you need to come inside." said Steven.


	2. Meet the gems

**Note 1** **-The way I'm writing the story it starts a few days before the shows story line starts so it runs with the story of the show. Note 2- I will try to do mostly original material for the chapters but I will make some chapters based on a few episodes of the show later on. Note 3- The chapters done about the show will be done in cannon order but I am only doing my fave and key story episodes like this. Note 4- When i do show chapters I will try to keep changes minimal,but there will be changes due to the fact I'm basically shoving a new character into a pre written story. Sorry there are so minty notes but this is the last one- With the way I write the story there may be continuity errors like in the first chapter where Alyssa poffed Amethyst by acsedint and Steven was cool with it even though he technically dint know the gems could do that yet, but I will try to keep these mistakes to a minimum.**

Steven scoped up Amethyst's gem and lead Alyssa into the house. "Garnet,Pearl I'm home." shouted Steven. Just then the gray door with a star in the back of the house opened up. A tall tan women with an Afro and black sun glasses and a tall pail women with pointed back hair stepped into the room. "Hi Steven,where is Amethyst?" asked the pail woman

asked. "My new friend poffed her by mistake because shes startled Alyssa by grabbing her from behind and calling her Orichalcam,Pearl." said Steven. "Who are you?" Pearl asked Alyssa. "My name is Alyssa Orichalcam Benedict and I'm Orichalcam's dautier." "She does look like Orichalcam doisnt she Garnet." Pearl said to the woman with the sun glasses. "Can she prove it though?" said Garnet. Alyssa took off her left glove and on the back of her hand was a silver-gray gem on it.

"That proves it then,shes Orichalcam's dauter." said Garnet. "Oh here's a letter for Rose, but I guess the same thing happened to her with Steven as my mom." said Alyssa. Alyssa handed a letter to Garnet as she started to explain why she came to beach city. "It was just me,my dad and my Gram pa, we were rich because my dad ran a privet military advisement buesnes, but we dint let the money get to us and it was good for a time. Then my dad died of cancer when I was 14 and my grampa had to raise me. On my 18th birthday I got a package in the mail, in it was my duster,a note,and 2 letters. One was for me and one was for Rose Quartz. My letter told me to come to beach city and find the crystal gems. The note said this duster was my mothers and to ware it always because it's made of spichel material that will keep me safe."

Garnet red the letter as Alyssa was talking. Just then Amethyst's gem started to glow and she poped out of her gem. "Ow, why did you poof me Orichalcam?" asked Amethyst. "That's not Orichalcam, it's her dauter." Garnet told Amethyst. "Sorry I did that to you, I dint me to do it, you just startled me and I lashed out with my full strength." said Alyssa. "Your dads letter said he wanted us to tell you about Orichalcam and to train you to join us." said Garnet.

"Orichalcam was a soldier plain and simple. She dint feel right in the crystal gems so she would join different human army's to fight. She would keep in contact with us but we dint hear from her often. Then one day she came with a human that she fell in love with for saving her and you know the rest." said Garnet.

"How much of your powers can you use,Alyssa?" asked Pearl "I can siommen my wepion,which is a hand gun that fires energy slugs,and change it to it's close combat knife form, and I have super strength. I also can use my wepion with proficiency due to getting fire arms and close combat training from my dad. But I get startled easy and lash out with my full strength with out realizing it." said Alyssa

"That's good but you still need a lot of training, but you and Steven can do it together." said Pearl

 **Two more things, I posted this chapter early because it developed in my head at work and when a story idea is in my head too long it starts to change without me realizing it and I don't like that. The other thing is I notest some people have problems pronouncing Orichalcam, It's pronounced (Or-ichl-cum) just to make it clear.**


	3. Her first fight

**Note 1- This chapter takes place 2 days after the last chapter. Note 2- I want to do a cross over chapter later on so I'm giving you the readers 2 options and you chose by leaving a** **review, I was thinking a doctor who with the tenth doctor or do a Dresden files with Harry and the gems fighting a few knights of the blacked denarius from getting a powerful gem artifact cross over but it will be in a few chapters so you have time to chose. Note 3- I know I'm putting out chapters kinda fast but the graphics card in my laptop is missing the drivers and I cant find the right ones so I cant play my MMO RPGS so I've been only able to write my story.**

"Thanks for showing me around town and letting me crash on your couch till the gems make me a room in the temple Steven." said Alyssa. "No problem Alyssa."said Steven as they walked around town. Alyssa and Steven walked in to the big doughnut and a teenage boy was behind the counter. "Hi larz" said Steven. "Hi Steveeeeeeen" said Larz as he noticed Alyssa walk in. "Whhhat can I get you guys" Larz said not taking his eyes off Alyssa. "Two doughnuts please,one for me and one for Alyssa." said Steven. "One doughnut and one pretzel instead, I'm not fond of sweets."said Alyssa. Larz gave them the food but as Alyssa tried to pay Larz wouldn't take Alyssa's money. "It's on the house." said Larz.

As they walked out of the store Alyssa said " I don't know why he wouldn't take my money,I'm rich so money's no problem for me." "Larz is weird sometimes." said Steven. Just then a large shadow covered the sun for a few seconds. Then a large bird the size of an SUV swooped down and attacked Steven and Alyssa. "Duck Steven" Alyssa shouted as she covered Steven with her body putting her and her duster between Steven and the birds claws. As the bird sliced at Alyssa it's claws dint even tear the magically reinforced material. When the bird flew back into the air Alyssa stoed up and pulled her gun out. She took aim and let lose 3 quick shots. The shots struck the monster strait in the head and poofed it. The creachers gem fell to the ground and landed by Steven. "Wow your so strong Alyssa" said Steven. "No I'm not strong,I'm just calm under presser and a good shot." said Alyssa while putting the gem in a pocket of her duster.

When Alyssa and Steven got back to the house Garnet was sitting on the couch. Alyssa pulled the gem out of her pocket and tossed it to Garnet and said "Here". Steven relaid what happened to Garnet as she bubbled the gem. "Good job Alyssa, you handled yourself well in your first gem fight."

 **Sorry the chapters have been short, but I'm a short burst writer so I make short to the point chapters. This one was really short because i wanted a short fight to show off Alyssa's sharp shooting skills, I will make fucher fights longer. Also if there are any specific episodes you want me to make a chapter about just reust it and I will think about it.**


	4. Meet the doctor

**Note 1- You know how I asked you the readers to chose between a Dresden files or a 10th doctor who cross over wellllll I'm just going to do them both. Note 2- The 10th doctor story is going to be broken up into 3 or 4 parts. Note 3- Too the person who commented on the spelling I have Dislxcea witch makes it harder to spell words when I'm writing do to the fact dislxcea makes you spell phonetically,and that means you spell a word how it sounds, not how it's actually spelled,plus the fact that the spell check's not that good,but I try my best so if all you just want to do is rip on my spelling than all I have to say is up yours.**

The blue police box materialized on the city street. The man that stepped out of it had spiky brown hair,a trench coat,and converse snickers. As he stepped out he said "good to be back on earth again."

As this was happening Alyssa and Steven were watching. "Is this a gem thing Steven?" asked Alyssa. "I think so." said Steven. "Well I'm going to move that box out of the street." Alyssa said as she picked it up and started to move it. After Alyssa moved the box her and Steven followed the stranger around the town. As the stranger walked around the town he was waving a devise that made a funny sound around. Just then the stranger turned around and noticed Alyssa and Steven.

"Oh hello children what are your names?" the man asked. "I'm Alyssa and this is Steven,who are you?" asked Alyssa. "I'm the doctor." the doctor said. "Doctor who?" asked Steven. "Just the doctor." the doctor said. "Well doctor you left your blue box in the middle of the street so I picked it up and moved it to the sidewalk." said Alyssa. "How, no human in all of time is strong enough to even budge a TARDIS, much less pick it up and move it." the doctor exclaimed with disbelief. "Well Alyssa did so there." said Steven. "Oooh a mystery, I love a good mystery." said the doctor as he pulled out a short silver tool and started to scan Alyssa with it. "What is that thing?" Alyssa asked. The doctor replied " It's my sonic screwdriver,I'm scanning you to see your biological make up." "Well can you stop it,it's making my teeth and gem itch." Alyssa asked.

"Did you say gem,ooh this is getting fun, in all my travels I've never came across a gem hybrid,I thought the way gems form prevented that,and a human gem hybrid no less." the doctor said getting excited. "Are you the only gem here?" the doctor asked. "No, Steven's a half gem too,plus Garnet,Amethyst, and Pearl are training us." Alyssa said. "Now it's our turn to ask a question, your definitely not human but your not a gem so what are you?" asked Alyssa. "Good question,Some call me the oncoming storm,others the mad man in the blue box, the ice wurrors call me the cold blue star,the gems call me the lonely god, but to most I'm the doctor the last of the time lords." the doctor simply replied.

"But enough of that, let's meet the rest of the gems." the doctor said. At the house Steven opened the door and noticed Pearl cleaning. "Pearl there's a time lord named the doctor that wants to met you." Steven shouted. "That's nice Steven." Pearl said. 2 seconds later it clicked in her head. "time lord, the doctor." thought Pearl. "Oh no, Steven,Alyssa get away from him." Pearl screamed as she sommied her spear and though it at the doctor. Alyssa grabbed the spear before it hit the doctor but it was just a distraction so Pearl could run into the temple. As she got in to the temple she was screaming her head off " the lonely god is here to kill us Garnet, and he has Steven and Alyssa."

"What was that all about?" asked Steven. "I honestly don't know,but I'm going to find out" Alyssa said. "Keep the doctor company, I'll be back as fast as I can." Alyssa walked up to the temple door and knocked on it. "Pearl,Garnet,Amethyst,let me in." Alyssa called but she got no response. "Ok lets see if I can open the door." Said Alyssa as she took off her gloves and plaesed her hand on the temple door. The star on the door started to spin and the door opened slowly. Alyssa then entered the temple to find the gems and to find out what was going on.

 **One more thing- This chapter may be my last post for a while because my computer broke and I need to save money to get it repaired but to tell the truth I may just save my money to buy a better laptop with a warranty so I can get it fixed for cheap,but I wont forget about the story and I'll try to update but if I do a new update soon it will take some time because I have to use a public library computer. So keep reading and I'll will update as soon as possible.**


	5. Inside the temple

Alyssa walked through the door in to the temple, marveling how a structure this huge can fit in such a small door. "This is no time for sight seeing I need to find the gems or at lest pearl in here to get an explanation." Alyssa said to herself. As Alyssa started walking through the temple she passed through a verity of rooms. The first room she went through was full of random junk like large home appliances and a lot of bicker-brack like a stuffed alligator and snow globes everywhere just to name a few things she saw.

Then Alyssa noticed Amethyst sitting on a pile of junk babbling like a crazy person. Alyssa ran up to Amethyst and tried to ask her what was wrong but Amethyst wouldn't stop babbling. When Amethyst finally noticed Alyssa she pulled out her whip and started to attack her. Amethyst was swinging her whip like crazy trying to hit Alyssa but she used her faster reflexes to dodge each of Amethyst's strikes with the whip. This went on for a couple of minutes because Alyssa dint want to shot Amethyst to poof her because the force of the shot would through her gem back in to the mess and she'd never find it and she had to poof her because she couldn't figure out a way to calm Amethyst down. Then Alyssa sail her opportunity and let Amethyst get in a hit on her arm, the tip of the whip wrapped around Alyssa's arm but her duster kept the barbs from piercing her skin. Then Alyssa grabbed a length of the whip without barbs on it and yanked on it with all her strength to pull Amethyst off the ground and into the air. She whipped Amethyst around and slammed her in to a wall where there wasn't any junk hard enough to poof her. After Amethyst's gem fell to the ground Alyssa grabbed it and slid it into one of her pockets. "Well I found one but where are the rest of the gems?" Alyssa asked herself.

As Alyssa started wandering through the temple again, she saw things she didn't know were possible, such as waterfalls going upwards, expanding and contracting crystals, and rooms where gravity was reversed. It was in one of the rooms with reversed gravity Alyssa found Pearl clutching her spear and rocking back and forth on the ground. "Pearl, what's going on between you and the Doctor? When I found Amethyst she was babbling like a moron and attacked me, and I've been in here for hours but I still can't find Garnet!" Alyssa exclaimed. "Alyssa! Thank goodness your not hurt! Where's Steven?" Pearl asked. "I left him with the Doctor to keep him company." Alyssa told Pearl. " Noooo!" Pearl screamed. "You left Steven with the most powerful and dangerous enemy to Gems in all of time and space!" "What do you mean by that? That box of his can move through time and space?" Alyssa asked. "Yes it can. It's called the T.A.R.D.I.S. It stands for time and relative demintion in space and there the crafts time lords use to travel through time and space." Pearl explained. "The Doctor is a rouge time lord and him and his veryes companions had foiled home worlds plans so menty times that he became a legend in our society as the great protector of worlds, and we fear him because it's said Gem's he poof's with that sonic screwdriver of his never regenerate there body's." Pearl told Alyssa ."If the Doctor is so powerful and is the enemy of Gems then why didn't he hurt me or Steven when we told him we were half Gems?" Alyssa asked. "I don't know." Pearl said. "Well you protect earth now so I don't think he want's to fight, so let's just talk to him." Alyssa suggested. "OK I'll talk to him but on one condition, the sonic screwdriver get's put in a bubble." Pearl said. "OK I'll go tell him and Steven and you find Garnet." Alyssa told Pearl.

Alyssa walked through the door of the temple and into Steven's house and found him talking with the Doctor. "Oh hello Alyssa did you find the Gems?" asked the Doctor. "Yes I did and they want to talk on one condition." Alyssa told him. "And what's that?" the Doctor asked. "That your sonic screwdriver gets put in a bubble." said Alyssa. "That seams reasonable considering what I can do to gems with it." said the Doctor "But first let me restore that Gem that's in your pocket." he asked. "How did you know?" Alyssa asked as she handed Amethyst's gem to the Doctor. "I just knew."he said as he pointed the sonic screwdriver at Amethyst's gem and pressed a button on it for a minute. Amethyst's gem started to glow and flout in the air as her body started to reform. Amethyst landed on the table and looked around and saw the doctor and she started to freak out again. "Amethyst calm down the Doctor just want's to talk." Alyssa told her. "OK but he better not try anything funny." Amethyst replied. The Doctor handed Alyssa his sonic screwdriver. "Pearl, you and Garnet can come out of the temple now." Alyssa said at the door. As Garnet and Pearl came out of the temple Alyssa handed the sonic screwdriver to Pearl to bubble. The Doctor asked "What do you want to talk about?"

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I just got an I phone so I can Write at home again. Also what do you want the gems and the doctor to talk about, leave a suggestion in a** **review.**


	6. Words traded

The Doctor started to talk. "Steven told me all about you,Garnet,Amethyst,Pearl,and you to Alyssa." " How long was I in the temple?" Alyssa asked Steven. "You were in there for four hours Alyssa." Said Steven. "Steven was by himself with the lonely god for four hours!" Pearl screamed. " If you hurt my baby in any way I'll keep killing you till you run out of regeneration's." **Pearl** told the Doctor. "O.K that's fare. Although how did you know I can **regenerate?** " The Doctor asked Pearl. " My hobby on home world was studying alien life forms before I joined Roses rebellion, and the aliens that fascinated me most was the time lords of gallifrey,so I know a lot about time lords like that your the last of the time lords." Pearl explained to the Doctor. "Oh by the way Steven told me what happened to Rose,she was a good friend but she brought a good kid into a world that desperately needs it." The Doctor told Pearl,Garnet,and Amethyst. "You knew Rose?" asked Pearl and Amethyst. "Yes I did, I started your rebellion by showing Rose Quartz two futures of this world, one where she did nothing and let home world take over and one where she gathers like minded gem's to her cause and protected this world I love and I got her to love it to." "What future did you show my mom to get her to protect earth?" Steven asked the Doctor. "I showed her a battle field of gem wepions over grown with wild straberrys but enough of that I need the help of the Gem's to combat the mechanical bane of the universe known as the darleks. they plan to take over this small idelistic beach town as a base to vaperise this beautiful world." "But why would the daleks do that?" Asked Alyssa with worry in her voice. "Becuase there pure evil and becuase they can. But I need your help." The Doctor asked. "We'll help you Doctor." Garnet said. "Alright let's get to the TARDIS. The Doctor said.

In the TARDIS

The inside of the Doctors TARDIS was huge. "It's bigger on the inside." Steven said. "I din't know time lords still had acsess to this tech." Pearl murmmerd to herself. "How do time lords make a TARDIS?" Pearl asked "A TARDIS is grown not made,Pearl." The Doctor replied. "Hey why can't I pull out my whip?" Amethyst asked. The Doctor answered " temporal grace, weapons don't work in the TARDIS even simple one's like a whip." "Anymore questions or can we go stop the dalecks?" Asked the Doctor. " No let's go all ready." Alyssa said. The Doctor trough a switch on the consul of the TARDIS and it started to dematerialize. But the TARDIS bucked knocking everyone off there feet causing Alyssa to hit her head on the main consul of the TARDIS knocking her out. When Alyssa came to everyone was around her looking worried, Garnet asked " Are you OK Alyssa?" "Im fine but do you,Pearl,Amethyst, or Steven her that music?" Alyssa asked becuse she was hearing a huanting but lovely melody but no one but her could hear it so Alyssa put it in the back of her mind for now. "Where are we Doctor?" Garnet asked. "We are on the main Daleck space ship." The Doctor told her. "OK let's go stop them to protect earth." Garnet told the gems as they left the TARDIS with the Doctor.

Sorry this chapter took so long to come out but I wrote the whole thing on my I pod so it took a wile. I also got adected to clash of clans to and that din't help. 2 notes. One person asked why Alyssa is always sticking stuff in her pockets its becuse she cant bubble gems but her pockets hold a pocket demition where she stores stuff like gems and micalanis things like supplise and spere weipons. Note 2 that music Alyssa now hears is going to be importint.


	7. In the daleck ship

this is a cleaned up repost of

The Doctor, Alyssa, Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet walked out of the the TARDIS into a small supply room in the main daleck space ship. Alyssa stuck her head out the door of the supply room but quickly ducked back in to the supply room as two dalecks rolled by. Alyssa asked the Doctor about the dalecks. "What are the dalecks? They look like robots."

"The dalecks are mutants in robot shells, with magnetic shields that repel laser and ballistic projectiles, and they kill anything that's not a delack without mercy." The Doctor told her.

"Ok then, Pearl, Amethyst - take these explosives around the ship and don't get killed or poofed and meet back here. Doctor - you're with me. Garnet stay at the TARDIS and watch Steven." Alyssa said.

"Hey, who made you the leader?" Amethyst asked.

"I did; I'm the only one with this kind of training." Said Alyssa. Garnet nodded approval.

As they split up, Alyssa asked the Doctor about the daleck's weaknesses. "They are weak against magnetic pulses, it brings their shields down." The Doctor told Alyssa.

"Cool, I have a toy that makes magnetic pulses." Alyssa said as she pulled out a device of her pocket and gently placed it on the ground. A light on it started to glow and emit a high-pitched whine. "Ok, my gun's kinetic bullets should be able to hit them now," Alyssa said.

As the Doctor and Alyssa were going around the daleck ship, Alyssa noticed a lack of dalecks roaming around it. "Where are all the dalecks? I hope the others are fine and didn't get captured," thought Alyssa. "Doctor, we need to check on Garnet and Steven."

The Doctor and Alyssa ran back to the supply room and found it in the din of battle, swarming with dalecks. Two small gems were fighting them off with their whetted gloves. "Ruby, we have to protect Steven and the TARDIS", the blue gem shouted to the red gem over the constant cries of "Exterminate!" coming from the dalecks.

"Doctor, close your eyes and cover your ears!" Alyssa shouted. She pulled a metal cylinder out of her pocket; pulled the pin and tossed it into the mob of dalecks. 3 seconds later it blew up in a flash of light, smoke, and noise stunning everyone but Alyssa and the Doctor. "Doctor shut them down with the sonic screwdriver!" Alyssa shouted. The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at the dalecks and shut down there robot shells completely. Alyssa kicked over a daleck and ripped out the hover circuit from the bottom of it and shoved it in her pocket. Then she asked the two gems that protected the TARDIS: "Who are you, and where's Garnet?"

"I'm Sapphire and this is Ruby, and we make up Garnet.", the blue gem said. "So Garnet's a fusion." Alyssa said. "Yes, but you better not tell Steven, he's not ready to know yet." Ruby said. "How did you two split up?" Alyssa asked. "A daleck shot us in the back and it damaged Garnet's body too much so we split up." replied Sapphire.

"Where's Steven?" The Doctor asked Ruby. "Garnet told him to lock himself in the TARDIS." Ruby told him. "Ok, you two need to fuse and reform Garnet before Steven gets out of the TARDIS." Alyssa told them. So the two smaller gems started to dance together and phased into each other, then Garnet reappeared. "Thanks for coming to the rescue." Garnet told Alyssa.

Alyssa asked Garnet: "Have you heard from Amethyst and Pearl?" "The dalecks said they captured them and will use them to train their soldiers and make weapons." Garnet replied.

"We have to stop the dalecks and rescue Amethyst and Pearl. Gem weapons and tech are the only things that scare the dalecks besides me!" The Doctor shouted. The Doctor pulled the TARDIS key out and unlocked the TARDIS, but as soon as the door opened Steven rushed out and hit the Doctor in the shin with a pipe. "Ow, why did you do that Steven?" The Doctor asked.  
"Oh sorry Doctor I thought you were a daleck breaking into the TARDIS. ...Garnet, you're ok! I thought I heard two voices protecting me and the TARDIS, but I didn't hear you." Said Steven. "Nope, just me", Garnet told Steven but noding at Alyssa and the Doctor.

"Ok, Doctor can you use the TARDIS to hack into the dalecks computers to find Amethyst and Pearl beacuse I can't understand there computer systems?" Alyssa asked the Doctor. "Sure," the Doctor said. "Hey Alyssa, why are you talking so loud?" Steven asked. "Sorry Steven, it's that melody in my head is so loud I can hardly hear myself think and speak." Alyssa replied.

"Alyssa, I can't hack into the dalecks systems, there is something blocking the sonic link!" The Doctor told Alyssa and Garnet. "Give me that thing!" Alyssa said as she snatched the sonic screwdriver out of the Doctors hand. Alyssa started to talk to the sonic in a language that Garnet and Steven didn't understand.

"Doctor, what language is Alyssa speaking?" asked Steven. "She's speaking high Galifrayin, but how is she doing that!?" replied The Doctor barely believing what he was seeing. Alyssa then pointed the sonic weapon at the computer and pressed the button on it. The computer then pulled up all the daleck's communications. One Daleck message filled them with alarm: "Bring the gem prisoners to Supreme Daleck to be interrogated."

"We have to save Amethyst and Pearl!" Steven shouted. "We'll save them." Garnet told Steven.

The Doctor,Alyssa,Garnet,and Steven rushed through the ship to the bridge of the space ship. When they arrived they found Amethyst and Pearl in chains in front of a giant brain in a tank. The brain noticed the Doctor and the gems and said: "The Doctor and companions are detected; all dalecks to bridge."

Alyssa pulled a detonator button out of her pocket and showed it to the brain and said, "Call off your troops and give back my friends or I detonate the explosives we've planted on your ship!"

The brain said " Negative, no being would purposely kill themselves."

"Then you never had something to protect!" Alyssa shouted.

Hesitating a moment, the brain said: "Humans are noted for this behavior. Release the prisoners." Pearl's and Amethyst's chains fell off and they ran over to Alyssa. "Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet I have a plan but do you trust me?" Alyssa asked. "Yes, we trust you!" The gems told her. As they said that Alyssa hit the button on the detonator. The explosives that Alyssa, Pearl, Amethyst and the Doctor started to detonate. "Run" Garnet shouted as she picked up Steven.

All six of the companions made it to the TARDIS just in time to escape the daleck ship. The TARDIS landed in Steven's house on the warp pad. The six spilled out of the TARDIS into the house. As the Docter said his good byes he said he'd be around again soon.


	8. Halloween night

It was a brisk October in Beach City one week before Halloween and Alyssa, Steven, and Amethyst were at the Big Doughnut getting snacks. Amethyst was shoving five or six doughnuts in her mouth at a time and Steven was trying to get her to slow down so she wouldn't choke. With that going on, Alyssa was reading the town notice board. As she was looking at it she saw a flyer for Beach City's yearly Halloween festival. "Hey Steven what's up with this festival the town is throwing?" asked Alyssa. "Oh it's the way the town celebrates Halloween. There will be games, food, trunk or treating for younger kids, and at the end of the night there's a big costume contest for the best costume that every one in town competes in. The prize is a year of free doughnuts from the Big Doughnut, and Amethyst tries to win every year." Steven told Alyssa. "That's so cool! In my home town, we din't celebrate Halloween because it was considered nonreligious, but I always wanted to celebrate it." Alyssa said. "Hey Steven, you, me and the gems should do a group costume, and I have a good one in mind." Alyssa said and whispered the theme in Stevens ear.

A week had passed with Alyssa working on her and Stevens costumes and soon it was the day of the festival. Alyssa showed Steven his costume and it was Yosuke's black school uniform and headphones from persona 4, Alyssa's favorite game. Alyssa was going as Yukiko, Alyssa had a black Yukiko wig and she made a copy of her red uniform jacket and skirt. When Steven went to show his costume to Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl they thought it was really cool. "If you think our costumes are cool then you will love your's." Alyssa told the gem's as she showed each of them a photo of a character from persona 4. Alyssa showed Pearl a photo of Naoto, Amethyst a photo of Rise, and Garnet a photo of Chie with her green jacket and skirt. Pearl asked "Why do we have to change our clothes to the look of these costumes?" " Because it's Halloween and it's what you do Pearl." Alyssa told her. "Come on Pearl it's Halloween, and that means tricks,treats, and costumes!" Amethyst told Pearl. "It is Halloween and it is human tradition to dress up." Garnet said as she changed her clothes in a flash of light. "Fine, only because it's for Steven." Pearl said in a salty tone as she changed her clothes into Naoto's black male uniform with her blue Gatsby. After Amethyst changed into her costume Alyssa said "We have a few hours till the festival so let's go trick or treating with Steven." "Sweet, more candy! Let's get going." Amethyst exclaimed. So the gems went into town.

As Steven, Alyssa and the gem's were trick or treating Alyssa noticed that there weren't a lot of children on the streets and the ones that were out were acting funny. They were just wandering around in a daze not going to houses getting candy but she ignored it even as the music in her head got louder. "Aagg, this hat is so ridiculous!" Pearl screamed as Alyssa was tuning out the sound in her head. "Aw come on Pearl I think it looks good on you." Amethyst told her. "Oh it's time for the festival, we need to get to the boardwalk." Steven told the gem's and Alyssa. As they walked to the boardwalk Steven's dad met them. "Hey Stu-ball nice costume, oh and who's your friend?" Greg asked. "Hi my name is Alyssa, I'm a half gem like Steven and I'll be living with him so the Gems can train me." Alyssa said to Greg. "Well nice to meet you Alyssa." Greg said. "I see that Garnet and Pearl are in the Halloween spirit." Greg said. "Come on dad, let's go!" Steven said impatiently.

When Greg, Steven , Alyssa and the Gems got to the festival it was in full swing. People were all over the place playing games and hanging out with friend's. There were a few more people acting funny, like they were zombies. "That's weird, a lot of people aren't acting like them self's." Alyssa told Garnet and Pearl. "Maybe there just so into character?" Said Pearl. "Normally I'd agree with you Pearl if that kid there wasn't bumblebee." Said Alyssa. Just as Alyssa was talking to Pearl about the strange behavior of the people at the festival over half the people there started to go berserk and started attacking every one in sight. "Help, No, get away from me." Alyssa herd people screaming. "Steven, we need to get out of here!" Greg shouted. As Greg was shouting for Steven, he was being attacked so Alyssa ran over to him and punched the zombiefied person so hard that they were knocked into a wall and were knocked unconnces. "Thanks Alyssa." Greg said. "No problem Mr. Universe. Now let's get Steven and get out of here." Alyssa said.

The Gem's, Steven, Alyssa, and Greg ran from the pier and took shelter in the arcade. "Garnet what's going on here?" Greg asked in a panicked tone. "This is the work of an Amber." Garnet said. "So a gem monster is doing this?" Alyssa asked. "Yes Alyssa, it's an Amber, they have the power to Physcly turn the weak minded in to zombies with in a two mile raideis. Theoretically if we poof it everyone will go back to normal." Pearl told Steven, Alyssa, and Greg. "So let's find the Amber monster and poof it, if it only has a two mile radies then it's most likely under the boardwalk." Alyssa said. "But how do we get under the boardwalk without getting attacked?" Steven asked. "We sneak past the people that are effected by the Amber." Alyssa told him. So the Gem's, Alyssa, and Steven went back to the boardwalk trying to avoid all the people effected by the monster.

As the group of gem's snuck back to the boardwalk they din't run into any of the zombie town's people. As they got under the boardwalk Alyssa saw the corupted amber gem, it took the form of a giant orange scorpion with claws the size of bikes and had acid dripping from it's stinger. "Alyssa, Steven stay back. That acid that's coming out of it's stinger would dissolve you kid's in a second!" Garnet shouted. Alyssa sommoind her wepion in its knive form and chucked it into the eyes of the amber. The knive struck the amber in one of it's five eye's up to the handle. "Gem's attack!" Garnet screamed. Garnet materialized her gantlets, Pearl her speir, and Amethyst her whip to start attacking the amber.

The gem's put up a good fight with Garnet and Pearl hitting all the exposed kinks in the amber's armor and Amethyst getting in strikes with her whip that tangled the amber's leg's, but Pearl got grabed in one of the ambers claws and when Garnet tried to help Pearl she got slammed into one of the support beams for the boardwalk. Steven was consernd for the gem's because they were having a hard time fighting the amber. " Alyssa, you have to help Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl!" Steven pleaded. "Ok let's go party!" Alyssa shouted as she sommiend two guns and ran twordes the amber scorpion. "Alyssa get Steven out of here." Pearl screamed. "No can do Pearl, I have to get you guys out of this mess." Alyssa told Pearl as she started to fire at the amber.

It tried to grab Alyssa in it's other claw but Alyssa side stepped quickly to avoid the attack. Alyssa ran to the amber and feal on to her back to slide under it. As Alyssa was sliding under the amber she shifted her guns back to her knives and sliced the monster down it's belly. It reared up in pain and let go of Pearl who feal to the ground with a flop. As the monster reared up in pain Amethyst saw an opportunity to poof the amber by grabbing the monster with her whip and slammed it into the ground poofing it instantly. As Pearl and Garnet got up Amethyst was congratulating Alyssa for the asest. Garnet and Pearl went to check on the people affected by the monster. Steven ran up to Alyssa and said " I can't believe that you can fight like that, I've only seen Pearl do something like that slideing move!" Steven shouted excitedly as he slapped her on the back. "Agg, please don't do that Steven. I scraped up my back slideing under the amber." Just then Garnet came back from checking on everyone and said " Steven mr. Smiley said that there going to finish the festival. "Oh boy!" Steven said as he ran back to the top of the boardwalk.

"Alyssa we are going to have a serious talk about following orders." Garnet scolded Alyssa. "Yes Garnet." Alyssa said as she, Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet climbed to the top of the boardwalk. "Come on guys mr smiley is going to announce the winner of the costume contest!" Steven told the gem's. As every one gathered to hear the winner announced mr smiley said " the winner of this years costume contest for the group costume category is Steven, Alyssa, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl." "Yaa we won! Free doughnuts for a year." Steven and Amethyst shouted. " I'm glad we won but let's go back to your house Steven that fight really tired me out. We can get a start on thous free doughnuts tomorrow." " Ya let's go home."Steven said. So the gems and Alyssa took Steven home and put him to bed.

I'm posting this chapter earlier than I thought so tell me what you think of it. The readers reviews are what gets me to wright so please review. Oh I'm doing a Steven universe/the world end with you cross over and I'm requesting people to submit reaper oc's for the story. Don't worry if you like this story the new cross over is going to be an inderct sequel to the new crystal gem. So submit your reaper oc's for the story, I'll use the one's I like and if I chose your oc I'll send you a preview of my new story.


	9. Gem glow

Alyssa and Steven walked into the big doughnut so Steven could get some cookie cat's for him and Amethyst. As Steven walked to the little freezer that held his favored snack Steven let out a scream "Noooo! This can't be happening! This has to be a dream!" "Steven what's wrong?" Alyssa asked. "There are no more cookie cats!" Steven shouted on the verge of tears. "Sorry Steven I guess they stopped making them." Sadie told him. "Why in the world would would they stop making them? There only the most delicious ice cream in the world." Steven pleaded. "I'm more partial to the homemade ice cream my grandpa made when I eat ice cream." Alyssa told Steven. "I still like cookie cats." Steven told Alyssa. "Tough bit's man, nobody buys them any more. I guess they couldn't compete with lion lickers." Lars said sarcastically. "Not lion lickers. Nobody likes those, they don't even look like lions." Steven said.

"Well if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much why don't you make some with your magic belly button." Lars said.

"It doesn't work like that, Lars so don't think magic can do everything!" Alyssa told Lars in a matter of fact tone.

"Cookie cats, you were too good for this world." Steven said as he kissed the freezer.

"Do you want to take the freezer Steven?" Sadie asked. Steven just nodded sadly.

As Alyssa and Steven walked back to the house Alyssa asked "Did you really have to take the freezer, Steven?" Steven answered "Sadie offered it so I said yes." When Alyssa and Steven got to the house and stepped inside, the gems were fighting gigantic one-eyed centipedes monsters that dripped acid from their mouths. One of the centipedes attacked Steven trying to eat his face. Alyssa pulled her gun from her gem and shifted it to its knife form and was about to stab it when Amethyst's whip wrapped around it and said "Sup Steven, Alyssa" as she, Garnet and Pearl were fighting the centipedes. Pearl was dancing gracefully while slashing at the monsters. Garnet was punching them and when one landed on her head she grabbed it and yanked the monster into two half's poofing it while Amethyst was chasing one with her whip.

"Awesome! What are these things?" Steven asked. "Whatever they are they're creepy, and they ate my pillow." Alyssa said. "Sorry Steven, Alyssa we'll get these centipedes out of here." Pearl told them. "Aww, you don't have to get rid of them." Steven told her just as the one Pearl was holding spit up some acid on to the floor dissolving a hole in the floorboards. "Yes they do have to get rid of them, I'm not having my face dissolved in the middle of the night!" Alyssa said in a forceful tone.

"Hey you guys, these things don't have gems." Amethyst pointed out as she poofed one. "That must mean there is a mother near by." Garnet told Pearl and Amethyst, as she poofed the last one. "We should probably find it before somebody gets hurt." Pearl said. "Ooo, can I help guys?" Steven asked. "Oh, Steven until you can control the powers in your gem better like Alyssa we'll take care of protecting humanity." Pearl told him. "Aww" Steven said.

One of the monsters got into Steven's fridge. "No, they got in to everything" Steven said as he and Alyssa started to clean up the mess Steven looked in the freezer and sa it was full of cookie cats. "How did you get these? I thought they stopped making thim." Steven asked. "We heared that to and we know there your favorite.." Pearl said as Amethyst interrupted "so we went out and stole a bunch." "I went back and paid for them." Pearl said in an exsasterbated tone. Steven then started to sing the cookie cat jingle and took a bite of a cookie cat. Alyssa said " Steven look at your gem." Steven saw his gem was glowing. "Try summoning your weapon Steven." Amethyst said. Just then the glow started to dim. "Aaa. How do I make it come back?" Steven asked in a panicked tone. "Breath Steven." Pearl said. Then the glowing stopped. Steven said "Aww. I was so close that time."

"Could one of you guys just show me how to summon a weapon?" Steven asked. "Ooh I will." Said Pearl. So Pearl took Steven and Alyssa to her favioret tree to explain how she summoned her weapon. Pearl went on about hard work and danceing like a petal that Alyssa and Steven couldn't follow. When Amethyst was explaning how she summoned her weapon she said " Steven, when I need my weapon it's always there." Then she summoned her whip and sliced the big doughnut's dumpster in half. Just then Lars came out to throw away some trash and when he saw the dumpster cleved in two he screamed " Not again". As Garnet explained that she linked her mind to all the matter in the universe Alyssa and Steven were lost again. Then Steven asked Alyssa how she summoned her weapon as she was setting up cans and bottles on stands on the beach. "That's easy Steven" Alyssa said "I just visualize my gun in my mind's eye and then it aperese in my hand." Almyssa told Steven as she started to shoot the targets she set up.

Steven and Alyssa went back to the house, Steven wanted to reinact what cased his gem to glow. After he got every one back into the position they were in he sang the cookie cat jingle again. He then took a bite of the cookie cat and his gem started to glow again but this time his weapon came out of his gem. "It's a shield!" Pearl said with awe. It then proseeded to shoot out and bounce every were eventually getting loged in the tv. "I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!" Steven shouted exsidedly. "That doseint make seise Steven." Alyssa said. Just then there was a loud noise outside so the gems and Alyssa ran outside.

It was the mother centpidel. It started to wreck the outside of the temple. The gems and Alyssa went out to fight it but it pined them behind a large rock. Steven ran outside with the cookie cat frige full of cookie cat's. Steven was shoveling cookie cats in his mouth trying to summon his shield but it wasn't working. The monster turned to stare Steven down so he through the frige in its mouth to electrocute it. The gems went to Steven to see if he was alright. "I'm fine, I just shouldn't ate so meny cookie cats." Steven said as he started to throw up. "I geuss your powers don't come from ice cream." Pearl said. "Well that was different." Alyssa said.

note- this chapter was an experiment. If you want to see more episode chapters tell me. I have a poll up to vote for Alyssa's fusion dance style. And I'm still looking for oc's for my Steven universe/the world ends with you story, one thing I'm looking for one human and three reaper oc's so feal free to submit an oc.


	10. Shapeshifting Uh-oh

Alyssa was walking to Greg's car wash with the part she ordered for him when she noticed she was being followed by a purple cat. "Hello kitty, you following me, you want some food?" Alyssa asked as she was petting it. She continued to walk to the car wash with the cat, when Alyssa finally **got** to the car wash Steven and Greg were having a water fight. "Hey you guys your wasting water and with that busted drain line your going to flood the street!" Alyssa told them. "Sorry Alyssa you know us, if there's water we have to have a water fight." Greg told her as he and Steven dropped the hoeses. As Alyssa was giving the part to Greg the cat that followed Alyssa ran over and picked up one of the hoeses in its mouth and sprayed all three of them. After the cat stopped spraying them it started to glow and change shape. After the light died the cat was gone and Amethyst was in its place. "Ha. I got you guys good." Amethyst gloated.

"How did you do that Amethyst?" Steven asked. "I just used my shapeshifting powers, all gems can do it." Amethyst told Steven and Alyssa. "So your saying we can alter our form like you just did?" Alyssa asked. "You should be able to." Amethyst said. "Please show us how." Steven asked. "Shere." Said Amethyst.

Back at the house Amethyst was trying to show them how to shape shift. "It easyist to start with something simple and familler." Amethyst told them. "Something simple huh, ok let me try." Alyssa said. She was focussing on what she wanted to turn into and clapped her hands, she was eveloped in a Brite light and when it died down she was a perfect replica of Amethyst. "Hey it worked, check it out Steven. I'm Amethyst and I want to eat all the food." Alyssa said. "That's totally like Amethyst!" Steven said. "Ya ya, that's real funny. Now change back." Amethyst said with an iterated tone because Alyssa was making fun of her. "Ok but you got to admit it is funny." Alyssa said as she clapped her hands to change back. "Uh-oh!" Said Alyssa in a worded voice. "What do you mean uh-oh?" Amethyst asked. "I think I'm stuck as you, Amethyst." Alyssa told her.

"We need to get Pearl, she'll know what to do." Steven said. After Steven found Pearl she examined her and said "Alyssa will be fine her body will pop back into its natural state in a few hours." Pearl said. "Just go about your normal routein." She said. "That's going to be kind of hard to do as Amethyst, I was going to hang out with some old friends from back home that are in beach city on vacation." Alyssa told Pearl. "I want to meet your friends, Alyssa." Steven told her. "Well there's nothing you can do but wait it out." Pearl told Alyssa. "Great, just great even though James and Kathy know I have gem powers how am I going to explain this to them." Alyssa said with an irritated tone. Just then Garnet walked in the room from the temple and said "Your friends will understand if you tell them about it. Oh and take Steven with you, just a hunch." "If you say so Garnet." Alyssa said.

So Alyssa and Steven went to beach city fun land to meet Alyssa's friends James and Kathy. When Alyssa saw her friends she and Steven ran up to them. "Hey you must be Steven and Amethyst, Alyssa told us all about you and the other gems." Kathy said. "Where's Alyssa?" James asked. "It's me guys, Alyssa. I was messing around with my shapeshifting powers and got stuck as Amethyst." Alyssa told them. "It's true, this is Alyssa." Steven said. "If your Alyssa tell us something only she knows." James asked. "You had a crush on me seince second grade, James." Alyssa told them. "It is Alyssa." Kathy said. "Sorry for douting you Alyssa, so how's your training going?" James asked. "It's going well exspet for the current situation." Alyssa told them. "Well lets go on some rides." Kathy said. "I'm banned from all the rides forever because of the tea cups." Steven said sadly. "Oh ya, I forgot about that. Why don't we play some games instead?" Alyssa told all three of them.

So the group of friends and Steven went around the midway of fun land playing the games like the ring toss and the shooting game and such. Alyssa won a giant stuffed bear for Steven and James and Kathy both won baseball caps with batman's logo on them. "That wasn't fair at the shooting game Alyssa, given how acurite you are with that gun of yours." James said. "It was still hard with those old air soft rifles." Alyssa told him. Just as they were going to leave the amusement park to get some food at beach city fries someone screamed. Alyssa turned to see what was going on and saw that a gaint gem monster was snaecing up all the people on the boardwalk in its many arms. It looked like a huge pudding blob with tenticals for arms. It then grabbed Steven, James, and Kathy in its arms and started to wave them around. "Alyssa help us!" Steven, James, and Kathy screamed.

"Hold on guys, I'll save you!" Alyssa shouted. As she started to run to save Steven and her friends she kept tripping over her self becuase of her legs being shorter than they normally were since she was stuck as Amethyst. How does Amethyst run and fight like this Alyssa thought. As she summoned her gun to fight she was slammed into a wall by the corrupt gem. As Alyssa pulled herself out of the wreckege she was throwien in the air by the gem again becuase she couldn't douge. As she crashed into the boardwalk she plowed a crater about seven foot wide. As she laid in it she started to cry. "Why can't I save Steven and my friend!" Alyssa shouted out loud and slammed her fist into the ground. She pulled her self out of the crater to try and save thous importint to her. As she pull herself up Alyssa body started to glow and with a loud pop she looked like herself again. "Alright I'm back in the body I'm used to." Alyssa shouted as she pulled some of her more dangerous toys out of the pocket deminntion that was in the pocket's of her duster left to her by her mother. She ran back to fun land and got there just as the gem monster was about to eat Steven.

"Hey jerk, I'm back!" Alyssa shouted as she lobed a frag granaed into its mouth. She pulled out her gun and shouted as she shout the corrupted gems arms holding her friends " Steven form your bubble around James and Kathy when you hit the ground!" As the monster dropped Steven and Alyssa's friends Steven formed his bubble just as the granaed went off. The corrupt gem poofed dropping everyone. Just then Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl showed up. "Steven, Alyssa are you alright?" Pearl asked frantically. "Ya, were fine Pearl." Steven answered. "Looks like you saved our bacon again Alyssa." Kathy said. "We loved caching up but we probly won't be coming back to beach city." James said as everyone started to laugh.

note- I'm having a contest with this chapter. I hid a refrens in the story. If you find it then leave a review with your answer and I'll mesige the winner and tell you your prize. Here's a hint to the refreins, it's from a popular web series. One more thing please leave a review to tell me how to make this story better.


	11. Poof goes Alyssa

Steven and Alyssa were playing Stevens favorite card game smash up in the living room when there was a knock on the door. Steven went to open the door and there was a teenage boy warring a red jacket and sunglasses. "Hey Buck." Steven said. "Hey Steven. Can I talk to Alyssa for a moment please?" Buck asked. "What do you need Buck?" Alyssa asked. "Would you go on a date with me?" Buck stammered out. "Ok I'll go on a date with you, Buck." "Ok I'll pick you up at seven." Buck said. As buck left Garnet, Amethyst , and Pearl walked out of the temple door.

"Did I hear you right, you have a date Alyssa?" Pearl asked. "Yes I do have a date." Alyssa told Pearl. "Oh this is wonderful, I can pick out a dress and earrings for you." Pearl said. "I know what I'm going to ware, Pearl." Said Alyssa as she pulled a back and blue dress out of one of her pockets. As she went into the bathroom to change and put a little makeup on Garnet messed with her shades and said "This is probably going to end badly." She told Pearl. "Maybe it won't." Pearl said with a worried tone.

As Alyssa came out of the bathroom she handed her duster to Pearl and said "Can you take care of my duster." "Of corse I can but why?" Pearl asked. "I have a lot of explosives in the pockets storage space and I don't want Steven to get a hold of them, he's a good kid but he'll probably play with them and blow up the house." Alyssa told Pearl. "Stevens got more common sense than that!" Pearl shouted. "Probably, but I don't want to take that chance." Alyssa said as Buck came to the door.

Garnet walk to the door and let buck in to the house. "Hello you must be Buck, Stevens told us about you." "Ya, I'm Buck Steven told me about you too. Is Alyssa ready?" Buck asked. "Yes I'm ready to go Buck." Alyssa told him. "Be careful you to." Pearl told them. "If anything happens come back here." Garnet said. "Ok." Alyssa and Buck said in unison.

As they walked out of the house Alyssa asked "Where are we going to have our date Buck?" "You'll see." He said as he covered Alyssa's eyes. As they walked with buck leading Alyssa along they soon got to their destination. Once they arrived Buck uncovered Alyssa's eyes and reviled they were at the fancyist restaurant in beach city. "How did you get a reservation here, I thought it took six months to get a table here!" Alyssa said excitedly. "Being the mayors son helps a lot." Buck told her.

As they walked in buck went to the host and told him he had a reservation for two under the name Dewey. "Aww yes sir, right this way we'll find a table imedeitly." The host told him. When they were seated Alyssa said "Wow you went all out for this date with me Buck, you must really like me." As they placed their orders and then ate they made small talk and told each other about themselves. As they left the restaurant they were being followed by two guys.

As Alyssa and Buck got to the beach the two people following them pulled out handguns with silencers on them and shouted "Give us your money or we kill you!" Alyssa turned around and told them in a tone that could crack ice "You picked the wrong people to rob!" "I'll say it again, give us your money or we shot." The first robber said. "I can't use my powers on humans so I'm just gonna kick the crap out of you two." Alyssa said as she punched one of them in the mouth so hard she shattered all of his teeth and sent him flying. "Your a freak!" Shouted the second robber as he started firing his gun wildly. One of the shots hit Alyssa in her chest area and she collapsed. As the robber ran away Alyssa started coffing up blood, she said to Buck "Lousy first date hu. Buck listen to me, if my body poofs take my gem to Stevens house. The gems will know what to do." Just then Alyssa's body exploded in a puff of smoke and all that was left was Alyssa's gem.

"Nooo." Buck screamed as the rain started poring down. Slowly, like a zombie, Buck picked up Alyssa's gem and started to walk down the beach to Stevens house in the rain. As he came to Stevens house he started to beat on the door calling for Steven. As Steven came to the door he asked "What's wrong Buck, wait where's Alyssa." Buck just showed Steven her gem. "No. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl help." Steven called. As they came out of the temple door they saw Alyssa's gem in Buck's hand.

"No." Said Pearl in a quiet tone. "I'm sorry, Alyssa got shot by a person that tried to rob us. This wouldn't of happened if I never took her to that restaurant." Buck told Pearl. "How long will it take for Alyssa to regenerate, if she even can." Pearl asked Garnet. "I don't know Pearl, I just don't know."

Hey loyal readers sorry if this chapter seams shorter than normal and seams a little forced but I've had super bad writers block so sorry if this chapters not as good as usual. I've also have another story up now. It's titled a game of gems and reapers if you want to give it a read, it's a Steven universe/world ends with you crossover so give it a read if it sounds interesting to you. Dark holt out.


	12. Time passes

"What do we do with Alyssa's gem?" Steven asked. "We keep it safe till Alyssa comes back, if she comes back." Pearl said sadly. A few days passed and life went on.

Steven ran up to the girl on the beach and formed his bubble around both of them protecting them from the falling rocks. "Hi I'm Steven." He said. "I'm Connie" she said. "Is this a normal thing for you?" Connie asked. "This doesn't happen very often." Steven told her. Steven tried to disperse the pink bubble shield but it wouldn't go away. "Uh oh, I can't make it go away." Steven said with panic in his voice. "What would Alyssa do, heck she'd probably punch it with her super strength popping it." Steven thought.

A few days after the bubble incident with Connie, Buck came over to check on Alyssa's gem and see if she regenerated yet. "Is Alyssa still not back yet?" Buck asked. "No she's not back yet Buck, if she can regenerate it will probably take a lot longer than a full gem would take." Pearl told Buck. "Please tell me when she comes back, I have to apologize for what happened. It was my fault this happened to her." Buck told Pearl.

A month later Steven followed Amethyst out one night to the old warehouse on the outskirts of town. It turned out Amethyst was the most infamous wrestler in beach city's underground wrestling circuit. When Steven confronted Amethyst about it she offered him the opportunity to be her tag team partner to get the tag team titles witch was the last one she needed to have them all when Steven said he wanted to wrestle. "You know how would love this Amethyst, Alyssa, she was always watching wrestling when it came on and would probably make a better partner than me." Steven told her.

A few weeks after that Pearl told Steven about gem fusion. "I wonder what fusion me or Alyssa would form with you Pearl?" Steven asked. "Well me and you Steven would probably form Rainbow Quartz, you mother's and my fusion. Also Alyssa and me would probably form Midnight Cobalt, her mother's and my fusion." Pearl told him. "Cool! Can I see Midnight Cobalt when Alyssa regenerates!" Steven asked excitedly. "You'll have to ask Alyssa after we teach both of you to fuse." Pearl told Steven.

A week later Steven was watching lonely blade four with the gems when Pearl told Steven how the movie was making all the sword moves in it up and she could teach him to sword fight for real. In the sky arena Pearl showed masterful display of swordsmanship to Steven but when Steven got impatient about learning the basics the hologram Pearl was using stabbed her and she had too retreat into her gem. "Noo! First Alyssa then Pearl, is all everyone going to get poofed." Steven shouted.

(Inside of Alyssa's gem)

Alyssa woke up with a start. She looked around to see where she was but the space was empty and white. "Where am I, wait din't I get shot by a mugger. I must be dead." Alyssa thought. "Your not dead, you retreated into you gem to regenerate." Alyssa herd someone say. Alyssa looked around and noticed someone in there with her. "OK, I must be dead or crazy because I know Sheldon from the Big Bang theory can't be in my gem." Alyssa said out loud when she recognized the figure. "I'm not Sheldon, I just picked this form from your mind because you'd recognize it." Sheldon said. "Who are you?" Alyssa asked him. "I'm a construct all gems meet the first time they retreat into their gems to explain it to them." The Sheldon told Alyssa. "So I can retreat into my gem and regenerate then?" Alyssa asked. "Yes, but it takes a lot longer for you to regenerate because you gem needs to reproduce an organic body. But it's done now so you can regenerate now. Also if you want to you can change any thing about your clothes and body if you focus on it." The Sheldon said. "Cool. I always wanted my hair to be blue but the dye wouldn't take to my hair and my friend had the funniest tee shirt I always liked." Alyssa said as the changes happened. "So how do I get out of here?" Alyssa asked. "Just start walking and you'll start to regenerate." The Sheldon construct told her. "Thanks." Alyssa said as she started to walk.

In the real world

Steven just destroyed the holo Pearl that tried to kill him. As Garnet and Amethyst came in the room to see what was going on Pearl's and Alyssa's gems started to glow and flout in the air as their body's reformed. As Alyssa and Pearl landed on their feet they saw the mess that Steven made. "OK, how long was I gone?" Alyssa asked. "Alyssa, Pearl your both back." Steven said as he started marching around banging pots together. "Can someone please tell me how long I was gone and what happened in that time?" Alyssa shouted. "Three months and a lot happened when you were gone." Garnet told Alyssa.

sorry this chapter was so short but I'm not good with large amounts of time progression in one chapter. Manly this chapter was to show what was going on when Alyssa was in her gem. Oh and the only reason Sheldon from the big bang theory is in here is I lost a bet to a friend and had to include him in this chapter Sorry again. Oh before I forget I left a teaser to the next chapter the first person to guess it right gets a preview of the next chapter. Dark Holt out.


	13. Mab's favor

I dont own steven universe or the dresden files.

It was a cold snowy day but it was strange because it was the middle of summer. Steven was playing mini golf quest on his n64. Alyssa was watching teleporting fat guy on tube tube. Amethyst was eating everything in the fridge and making a mess that Pearl was cleaning, and Garnet was in the burning room checking on the bubbled gems.

Their was a knock on the door so Pearl when to answer it. After Pearl opened the door their was a six foot tall man warring a black duster with a staff with glowing crystals on the top and a silver amulet around his neck. "Hi I'm looking for Garnet, leader of the crystal gems." The man said. "Who are you?" Pearl asked. "I'm Harry Dresden, the winter knight and Mab Queen of air and darkness is calling in your debt." Harry told her. "I'll get Garnet." Pearl said with a worried tone.

Once Garnet was in the room Harry explained what was going on. "I'm suppose to take you to Arctis Tor so Mab can explain what she wants." Harry told them as he opened a way to the Never-never.

At Arctis Tor the gems, Alyssa, Steven, and Harry walked into Mab, queen of air and darkness, throne room. "Greetings Crystal Gems." Mab said. "I see you have two new members. And their half gems, interesting. I always wanted a gem to be my knight but gems aren't mortal enough." Mab said. "Would you like to be my new knight, you posses great power for one so young." Mab asked Alyssa. "What do you want, Mab." Garnet cut in quickly. "The crystal gems still owe me a favor for stoping the pearl and returning her sanity, and I decided to call it in. I want the pearl, the two hybrids, and my knight to collect a cursed coin containing a fallen angel from Nicodemus, leader of the fallen." Mab told them"

Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet and Alyssa started to talk to each other. "We have to do this or Mab will shatter our gems." Pearl told Garnet. "I agree." Garnet said.

"OK. We'll do it, but after this we don't owe you any more." Garnet told Mab. "Where is this Nicodemus to get this coin." Garnet asked. "He's in the human city of New York. Also I don't want just any coin, I want Deirdre's coin." Mab told Garnet. "Alyssa, Steven, Pearl go with Dresden and get that coin, me and Amethyst will wait at the temple. Oh and Steven, Alyssa, Pearls in charge." Garnet told Alyssa and Steven.

"Ok Garnet." Both Steven and Alyssa say. "Ready to go Pearl, Alyssa and Steven." Harry said as they started to follow him. "We're are we going?" Pearl asked. "We're going to my closet, it has a permanent way to Chicago. We need to talk to someone by the name of Marcone. If anyone knows where Nicodemus is he will." Harry told Pearl and Alyssa. As Alyssa, Pearl, Harry and Steven walked through the closet they came out in an alley in Chicago. "To Marcone's place of bisniusse." Dresden said.

At Marcone's place

Dresden, Pearl, Alyssa and Steven walked into an upskale gym. Alyssa walked up to the woman at the desk and said "Please tell gentleman Jonie Marcone that Jonathin Benidicts child is here and she want's to see him." "I'll tell him right away." The woman said. "How do you know Marcone, Alyssa?" Pearl and Harry asked at the same time. "He would always bug my dad to fund his company so he could get my dads resurch on reverse ingeniring the gem tech my mom gave him to make new tools for the army." Alyssa told them as the woman came back and said "Mr. Marcone will see you now."

As the group walked up to Marcone's offese Harry and Alyssa told pearl and Steven all about Marcone. "He's a crimanl but he has morals and actually redused violent crime in the city." Harry told Pearl. As they walked into Marcone's offese Marcone said "Alyssa how's my favriot niece." "I'm fine and I'm not your niece!" Alyssa told him. "I see you with Dresden, why?" Asked Marcone. "My mentors owe Mab a favor and she's collecting it now. Also Mab wants me, Steven and Pearl to help Harry get a cursed coin from Nicodemus as the favor. Do you know where he is?" Alyssa asked. "Your fighting Nicodemus! You din't tell her Dresden. Alyssa that man is the oldest, sainest pyhcopath in human history. Your going to die if you fight him! Dresden only beat him by the skin of his teeth." Marcone said in a serious tone.

"Pearl can take him in a fight, she's a 15 thousand year old alien sword woman with magic powers and I've been being trained to use my powers too. Plus we have Stevens shield and bubble. Also Harry's probably no slouch in a fight." Alyssa told Marcone. "Fine I'll tell you where Nicodemus is if you and you mentor can defeat my assistants miss gard and Hindrecs." Marcone told Alyssa. "OK."

The group when't to Marcone's privet fight club for the match. Pearl and Alyssa pulled out their weapons to fight as Gard pulled out a broud sword and Hindrecs pulled out a riot shield and a shout gun. The groups faced each other and Marcone dropped a flag to start. Alyssa started to fire shouts at Hindrecs with both her guns waile douging the blasts from his shout gun, Pearl and Gard were locked spire to sword till Alyssa douged one of Hindrecs's blasts witch nailed Gard in the back. Pearl then fired her energy blasts at Hindrecs witch knocked him out.

"Fine sense you bet them I'll tell you we're Nicodemus is. He's staying in the freemon hotel in downtown New York." Marcone told them.

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I have procrastination problems so bad. But from now on I'll try not to let it happen again. Dark holt out.


	14. Claiming a coin

I don't own steven universe or the Dresden files.

On the train to New York Alyssa asked Pearl something that was on her mind sense she herd Mab say it. "Pearl, why do the crystal gems owe Mab this favor?" "Ya why Pearl?" Steven asked. "Steven please leave the cart, your prububly not ready to hear this." Pearl said, so Steven left the train car to explore. "I thought I'd never have to explain this because I thought Mab wouldn't collect her favor in Stevens life time." Pearl said. "Alyssa the resason we owe Mab this favor is after Rose gave birth to Steven and died... " Pearl paused a second to regane her composure. "I went mad and found my way into fariy and went on a killing sprere. I murdered hundreds of fae in a mad rage thinking about why Rose had to fall in love with Greg and leave me. I finally made my way to Arctis Tor were Mab put a stop to my killing by freezing me solid for a year. In that year she would talk to me and show me the human world, manly what Garnet and Amethyst were doing to raise Steven. I felt ashamed and that restored my sanity by relizing how selfish I was being. After Mab relished me she made me promese a favor in return for helping me." Pearl finished explaining.

"Wow." Alyssa and Harry said at the same time. "I herd from Mab about you Pearl but if you could get to Arctis Tor by yourself your more powerful than me, and I'm one of the strongest wizards in the world before you add my winter knight powers and soul fire." Harry told Pearl. "Thank you mister Dresden but to tell the truth I'm proubly the weakest of the crystal gems. Pearls are ment to be servents. Alyssa is more powerful than me because her gem tipe is a soldier." Pearl told Harry. The train finally stopped in New York Alyssa and Pearl found Steven and got off the train with Harry.

The group of gems and one wizard started to walk tuords the freemon hotel Alyssa and Pearl were tiring to come up with a battle plan incase they had to fight Nicodemus and Harry was filling them in on his ability's and Nicodemus's powers he knew of. "Why do we have to fight Nicodemus, can't we just ask for the coin?" Steven asked Harry. "If it were only that easy Steven, those coins contain fallen angles and that coin Mab wants us to get is the last peace of his datear he has left. Not to minchon Nicodemus is insane." Harry told Steven. "Steven when we start to fight make your bubble and don't drop it till I say so!" Pearl told the half gem boy.

When the group made it to the hotel Alyssa walked up to the front desk and the employe asked " Oh miss Benidict are you staying with us tonight?" "No I'm not. I just need to know what room my friend Nicodemus is staying in?" Alyssa asked. "Mister Nicodemus is staying in the pint house suite, miss Benidict." The employe told her. "Here this will cover the damiges to the room." Alyssa told the employe as she handed her a stack of hundreds. As Pearl cout up with Alyssa she asked "Why do you always have so much money Alyssa?" "My family is rich because of my dads privet military company. How else do you think I pay for all the crap you, Garnet, and Amethyst brake in Beach City?" Alyssa responded.

When Alyssa, Pearl, Harry and Steven made it to the pint house, Pearl signaled to Steven to put up his bubble as Her and Alyssa pulled their weapons out of their gems and Harry readyed his staff. Alyssa kicked down the door and rushed inside. "Well if it isn't the winter knight and the crystal gems come to take my dattiers coin." Nicodemus said. "Did your shadow tell you that?" Alyssa and Pearl asked.

"Yes, arieal told me you were coming." Nicodemus told them. "Just shut up and fight!" Alyssa shouted as she fired a burage of shots at Nicodemus. Faster than than the blink of an eye Nicodemus pulled out his sword and deflected the shots. "Interesting I haven't fought an orihcame in a 1000 years. Oh and a pearl, where's your master so I can clam their gem." Nicodemus said. "You'll never get our gems you sick basterd." Alyssa screamed as Pearl summoned her spire and Dresden shouted "fugo" to unlissh his magic at Nicodemus with Pearl and Alyssa fired more shots at him. The force of the blasts blew up the room launching every one out on to the street. Pearl, Alyssa, and Harry recovered with Nicodemus was flying in the air with his shadow.

"Did you think that could stop me?" Nicodemus asked. Alyssa was firing more shots at Nicodemus but he kept blocking them. "Alyssa that's not working. We need to think of something else." Pearl said. "Why don't we fuse Pearl?" Alyssa asked. "That could work." Pearl told her. "Harry can you keep Nicodemus busy for a few seconds?" Pearl asked. "Ya, I can." Harry said launching more magic at Nicodemus. So Pearl and Alyssa started to dance, Pearl with ballet danceing and Alyssa with free form street danceing till they phased into each other. The result was a large ice crystal. The fusion shattered the crystal and stretched saying "Midnight cobalt is here to fight!" Midnight cobalt was seven feet tall with black gems on her forhead and the back of her left hand. She wore a red hoodie with a pink star on the back with Pearls ribion around her whast and blue jeans on. Nicodemus saw Midnight cobalt and laffed. "So the two gems fused, what a pathetic fusion, you don't look any more powerful than that pearl. Arent fusions giant too."He said.

(play light the fire up in the night)

"Don't compare size to power." Midnight cobalt said simply as she summoned her spire and handgun and fused them. The result was a huge scythe with a folding blade and a bolt action sniper rifle in the shaft. Midnight cobalt flipped the blade to the ground and hammered the bolt back firing a shot that propelled her into the air. Flying thru the air Midnight cobalt flipped the scythe back around and folded the blade and released six shots at Nicodemus. The rounds flew so fast that he could only block three of them. The rest hit him in non vital areas of his body. "How can she shot so fast with that weapon of her?" Nicodemus's thought. As Nicodemus landed on the ground Midnight cobalt landed beside him and unfolded the blade of the scythe and aimed a quick slash at Nicodemus. He blocked the slash with his sword and repelled the scythe. "Your good Nicodemus, but I'm better!" Midnight cobalt said. As Nicodemus side stepped a slash from Midnight cobalt's scythe. Nicodemus saw in Midnight cobalt's eyes that she would end his life without a blink. "Here's the coin, just spare me." Nicodemus said as he tossed o small bag to Harry. "Fine. Run like the cowered you are." Midnight cobalt said before splitting back into Pearl and Alyssa.

Back at Arctis Tor Pearl gave the coin to Mab and said "Our debt is payed now." "Indeed it is. I have something for the older half gem." Mab said as a servent handed Alyssa a vile of snow. "If you want to take my offer to be my knight just brake that bottle and you'll aperare at Arctis Tor." Mab told Alyssa. "I'll think about it. Come on let's go home." Alyssa said.

Hi Dark Holt here. I'm going to be working on this story more often now for you devoted fans of mine. Funny story on why I'll update more often from now on. Everyone knows about the make a wish foundation right. Well I got an e-mail from them today saying one of the children that got a wish(whe'll call him jimmy) has very egresave lukemea and probluly won't live till 2018. Any way his wish was for me to finish this story so he can read the whole thing before he passes. Now what a simple thing to wish for. I'm not going to tell you how crepy it was for them to have my e-mail but to use a ones in a life time dieing wish on this story is pretty cool for me. I mean he likes my story so much that he could of had anything and he just wanted me to complete this story. So for little jimmy I'm going to finish this story for him so expect one chapter a week from now on. Dark holt out

( sorry I needed to extend the fight so I'm reposting this chapter.)


	15. Mirror gem

I own nothing-Dark holt

Steven was talking on the phone to Connie about coming over to the beach house. "I can't come over today Steven, I have tennis practice to day but school's out in a week so I can come over more." Connie told him. "What's school?" Steven asked so Connie explained it to him. Later that day Pearl and Alyssa were building a pile of objects that Steven was telling them about. "What is this anyway, Steven?" Alyssa asked. "It's a school!" Steven told Pearl and Alyssa as the pile of objects collapsed. "That's not a school Steven. A school is a place kids have to go to for 8+ hours a day to learn things like state history and math." Alyssa told Steven. "No. Who will teach little Steven now?" Steven shouted.

"Oh Steven if you wanted to learn I have a gem relic that can help." Pearl said to Steven as she pulled a mirror out of her gem and handed it to Steven. "This mirror has recorded all of gem history up to the colany on earth. It can show you anything it's seen." Pearl said. "It would be nice to learn about gem history, won't it Steven?" Alyssa said. "Show us the galisy warp." Pearl told the mirror but nothing happened. "Humm. Must finally be broken, it is over 15000 years old." Pearl said. "So your saying school's out for summer?" Steven asked. "Shire." Pearl told him. "Yay!" Steven yelled as he ran out the door with the mirror. "Hey Pearl I'm going to keep an eye on Steven, I don't like the feeling I get when I look at that mirror." Alyssa told Pearl as she left the house.

Alyssa went out to look for Steven and herd mayor Dewey yelling at Steven for almost running him over. Alyssa ran over to Steven to see if he was alright. "Alyssa you won't believe it, the mirror works. It wearned me to get out of the way." Steven told her. "That's kind of crepy Steven. Can I see the mirror please?" Alyssa asked. "Ok." Steven told her as he handed Alyssa the mirror. "Hi mirror what type of gem are you?" Alyssa asked the mirror remembering that her dad told her that sertion gem tech used living gems to power the divise. The mirror showed a tear shaped stone that was on the back. "Steven here's the mirror back. Lets tell the gems about this." Alyssa told Steven as she handed the mirror back to him and started to walk back to the house.

Steven and Alyssa got back to the house Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were in the living room and Amethyst said "Hey Alyssa, Steven check this out." Amethyst said as she put a bear on the pile from earlier witch Pearl stabbed with her spire. "What do you not understand about it being sumetrcal?" Pearl asked. "Pearl the mirror has a gem in it and it saved Steven." Alyssa told her. "What, it sentient, it should only be able to show you picters." Pearl said. "Steven, Alyssa please give me the mirror." Garnet told them. The mirror started to scream as Garnet got close. Steven screamed "No it dosnt want to be with you." After he said that he slapped Garnets visor off her face.

"Run Steven!" Alyssa said as her and Steven ran out the door. "Thous two are in a lot of trouble." Garnet said. As Alyssa and Steven got to the beach Steven started to freak out. "Steven pull the gem out of the mirror." Alyssa told him as she saw the mirror start to play imgaes of Steven pulling the gem out of mirror. Steven started to pull the gem out of the mirror to have it shatter and fly away to reform it's body. The gem was of mideam higth with blue skin, short blue hair, and an open backed dress reviling a tear shaped gem on her back. "You helped me both of you." The gem said. Just then the gems showed up and the gem said "Why. You knew I was in there. Did you have any idea of who I used to be!" The gem said as she summioned a water hand with her hydrokinises to attack Garnet. "Come with me Steven, Alyssa. Lets go home." The gem said. Steven and Alyssa both said that this was their home. The gem just shouk her head and split the ocean and ran though the waves. Just then Garnet walked up to Alyssa and Steven and said "You two are grounded."

Dark holt here. Sorry this chapters so short but I think I probubly was not able to make it longer for the same resion my other Steven universe episode chapter was short. That reason is that I'm bacily shoveing a new charicter into a pre exsesting story so I had to mess with the dialogue and seane lingth so it was a short chapter. Don't worry I won't do to meany more episode chapters thou. Dark holt out.


	16. Ocean gem

I don't own anything-Dark holt

"We're grounded!" Steven and Alyssa yeld. "Yes you to are!" Pearl said. "You two disobeyed orders." Garnet told them. Just then Greg burst into the house and said "Uh , you guys need to see this." The gems, Alyssa and Steven ran to the beach to see the entire ocean gone. "Hey it's thous magical lady's!" Mayor Dewey shouted into his mega phone. "What happened?" He asked. "The ocean is gone, isn't obviese." Garnet said in a flat tone. "But why?" Mayor Dewey shouted into the mega phone before Garnet slapped it out of his hand.

"It was Lapis Lazuli." Garnet said as Pearl projected an image of Lapis from her gem. As everyone was looking at the projection as Pearl started to explain. Alyssa and Steven went into the house. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl along with Greg and Connie came into the house as Alyssa was shoving things into her pockets pocket demionchion and Steven putting things in his backpack. "What are you two doing?" Pearl asked. "I should of left well enough alone, you probubly had a reason for keeping lapis in that mirror so I'm going to poof her and get the ocean back." Alyssa told Pearl. "Ya, this is our fault so we should fix it." Steven told the gems. "I'm coming because I don't feel right in your house when your not here." Connie told Steven. "I'm coming too." Greg told Steven and Alyssa. "Don't forget about us ether." Pearl said. "You two are ungrounded." Garnet told thim.

Steven and Connie road lion out into the empty ocean with Greg, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Alyssa following behind in Greg's van. Greg asked "Do you guys want to hear some music. This was Rose's favoret." He said after he slipped in the cd. The music blared for five seconds causeing Garnet to bail from the van and ride on the roof for the rest of the trip witch was fine with Alyssa who moved to the front seat so she had more room to work. "Watch you making?" Amethyst asked as she saw Alyssa tweaking the mecanisam on the glove she was working on with a spool of silver wire on it. "I had a new idea for a weapon after Pearl showed me her trick with her Holo Pearls. I got the idea from the world severing string but it took a few try's to weave the wire out of my gem energy that equaled the strength of the world severing string, but the wire I can weave now is sharp enough to slise through steel and can only be cut by me. Plus it's super conductive so Garnet can pore her electricity into it and shock what I have tide up with grater force. But I can only make 100 feet of it a day and it takes 24 hours to make a spool of wire." Alyssa told her. "That's quite a useful tool." Pearl told Alyssa.

Night began to fall as the gems went ferther into the empty ocean. Just then Steven said "Gems fighting Gems isn't right." "But were always fighting gems." Pearl said sadly. "Wait, what do you mean?" Steven asked. "What, you haven't told him yet?" Alyssa asked. "You know all thoughs monsters we fight? They used to be like us." Amethyst said rather bluntly. "Yes. They've be come broken and corrupt. We have to subdue them and contain them. It's the best we can do for now." Pearl told Steven. Just then a giant water piller came into veiw and Greg said "I just had the greatest idea for an album cover."

As the gems got out of the van and approached the water piller Pearl asked Garnet "What does she want with the ocean?" "You shouldn't be here!" The voice of Lapis screamed from nowhere. "She sensed us!" Garnet shouted. Steven walked up to the water piller and shouted "Lapis Lazuli! It's us, Steven and Alyssa!" After Steven said that a large copy of Lapis's face came out of the water and said "Go away, before I make you." Alyssa shouted "We freed you and this is how you repay us. You steal the ocean? We thought you were are friend." "Your both one of them, crystal gems." Lapis said with venom in her voice. "We're all gems. Just let us help you." Steven said. "You don't understand. Just go away." Lapis said as the face sunk back into the piller. "Lapis we're not leving until you give us back our ocean." Steven shouted while pounding his hands on the water. Just then a hand came out of the water and grabbed Stevens collur. A water copy of Steven walked out of the piller and with Lapis's voice said "I told you to leave me alone!" Than the copy blasted Steven into Garnets arms as four clones of Alyssa, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl stepped out of the piller. Pearl told Steven, Connie and Greg to stay behind them as the gems pulled out their weapons and Alyssa got her knife and gem severing string ready.

"Stay together. Don't let them separate you." Garnet said right before getting punched 30 feet away by her copy. Garnet started to clash with her copy throwing punches faster than the eye could see but having them all countered. Amethyst was using her whip to grab rocks and toss them at her copy who dogged thim all. "Oh come on!" Amethyst shouted as her copy wraped its whip around her ancle and slammed her into the ground. "As long as we're playing fair!" Amethyst said as she shapeshifted into purple puma and dived at her copy. Pearl sliced her copy in half but it reformed as to pearls. "I hate fighting me!" Pearl said. Alyssa was slashing her copy without any effect so she jumped backwards into the air while unraviling some of her severing string and tieing it to her knife and throwing it into the copy. Alyssa repited the proses twise and anchored her copy to the ground with more knifes and wire but the copy milted and reformed. "Crap" Alyssa thought. Lion was using his sonic rour to attack the Steven copy but it kept douging. It knocked lion out and covered Stevens and Connie's heads in water trying to drown them. Greg ran the copy over with his van and asked "Is this a normal a magical misson, becusae Im not shere Im ok with you going on these anymore." Just then the Steven copy blasted Greg's van off of its self with Greg in it. The van landed a few yards away and Greg crawled out of the van. Steven and Connie ran up to Greg and asked if he was Ok. "I think my leg is broken." Greg told them. Stevens copy started to form a water bullut but Steven said "Lapis, I don't want to fight you." The Steven copy through the bullut but Steven summoned his shield and blocked it while saying "I said I don't want to fight you." As the bullut was blocked it sent out a shockwave that distableised the copy's.

Steven walked up to the water piller and said "Lapis I'm coming up, so please don't drown me." Before he jumped in Alyssa walked up to him and told him "I'm coming too." They jumped in the water and a hand lifted them up to the top. When Alyssa and Steven reached the top they were in water bubbles. "Steven, Alyssa. What are you doing here?" Lapis asked in a cold voice. "Wait. What are you doing here. This thing, the ocean. This is crazy. Can't we work this out. Gems should be friends." Steven told her. "Steven, don't you know anything. Your freinds don't care about other gems, they only care about the earth. But I've never belived in this place." Lapis told Steven. "I just want to go home." Lapis told Steven. Lapis explained that she was trying to use the ocean to get home sence her gem was cracked. "I can fix your gem. I have healing powers." Steven told her. "What should I do?" Lapis asked. "It's going to be gross." Alyssa told her as Steven licked his hand and put it on her gem. Lapis shuddered as Stevens spit covered hand touched her gem. There was a glow coming from Lapis's gem and two wings made out of water appeared on her back. "Thanks Steven, Alyssa thank you." Lapis told Steven and Alyssa. "No problem." They both said. Lapis jumped into the air and started to fly away. As Lapis flew away the water piller started to collapse Alyssa grabbed Steven and tied him to herself with her gem severing wire. Just then lion and Connie teleported and grabbed Stevens hand. Lion teleported again bringing all four of them back to the gems. Steven pulled up his bubble shield to incase everyone.

Gregs van roled up to the beach as the bubble collapsed. The van broke down and Pearl told Greg "What's that you always say about porkchops and hot dogs." After Steven and Alyssa got off the van everyone in town ran up to them and lifted them on their shoulders. "So Lapis got of planet. What does that mean for us?" Pearl asked. "I don't know." Garnet simply said.

Dark holt here. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. From now on I'll update this story on Fridays. That's all. Dark holt out


	17. Alyssa vs the forces of evil

I don't own Steven universe or star vs the forces of evil. So again I own nothing.

Nowhere near beach city.

A kid in a red hoodie said to his friend "Star, we need a vacation. We're always fighting ludo and his monsters, we need some time to kick back and relax." The girl with long blond hair, a devil horn headband, and hearts on her chiecks named Star said "Good idea Marco, and I know just where to go!" Star pulled out a pair of denominational sicors and cut a portal in thin air. "Come on Marco. Lets go." Star said as she and Marco jumped through the portal.

In beach city.

Steven was shouting at the top of his lungs "Go Sugulit, go Midnight Cobalt. Get that corrupted gem." The corrupted gem the two fusions were fighting was huge. It was taller than Sugulit and looked like a Chinese dragon. The dragon was breathing fire everywhere and it had already destroyed a third of beach city. "Man, Alyssa is going to be mad because she has to pay for all this." Midnight Cobalt thought as she was on top of the tea cup ride at fun land with her scythe in its sniper rifle mode trying to land a shot on its gem but she kept missing because the dragon was moving too fast. Sugulit was throwing her flail at the dragon trying to hit it in the head to knock it out but the more she missed the more frustrated she got. "God damn it. This thing is pissing me off, what about you Cobalt?" Sugulit asked. "Less talky, more fighting!" Midnight Cobalt shouted.

Just then Marco and Star came thru the portal and saw Sugulit and Midnight Cobalt fighting the dragon. "Ludo must of got a new monster. We have to help that giant woman and the girl in the red hoodie fight that dragon!" Star shouted as she pulled out her wand. Star shouted "Syrup surname" and flood of maple syrup came out of Stars wand incising the dragons feet in syrup. Just then the dragon breathed fire so hot over Sugulit that it separated her and forced Amethyst and Garnet to retreat into their gems. The dragon then started to struggle in the syrup but Midnight Cobalt said "No you don't. Your not getting away." as she jumped off the tea cups and unfolded the blade of her scythe and louged it in the dragons back and slid down with the blade poofing the dragon. Midnight Cobalt grabbed the dragons gem and bubbled it in a black bubble and sent it to the temple.

Star saw this and ran up to Cobalt and asked "What happened. How did you do that. Where's the giant woman. Where did you get that weapon. Are you magic." Steven ran up and shouted "Ya, you did it." "Good your safe Steven. Man how much of beach city was destroyed this time?" Midnight cobalt asked. "Looks like a lot of it lady." Marco said as he walked up. "Star we shouldn't bug these people." Marco told Star. "Not so fast kids. You have some explaining to do to Pearl." Midnight Cobalt said before splitting back into Alyssa and Pearl. "What your two people?" Star asked. "We have the ability to combine our body's and powers to create a new being. But enough about that. Who are you and how did you case that flood?" Pearl asked. "My name is Star Butterfly. I'm a magical princess from another universe." Star said as she used her wand to create a rainbow behind herself witch caught fire. "OMG. Your magic to?" Steven asked. "Yay new friends." Star yelled. "If your from another universe you wouldn't happen to know the Doctor? Crazy looking in a suit with a big blue box." Alyssa asked. "You met the Doctor to?" Star said. "Lets go to my house and talk." Steven said.

Just then a frog monster slipped through a portal to tell his master Ludo about Star meeting the gems.

At Stevens house Star and Marco were talking to Steven, Alyssa, Pearl and Amethyst who regenerated quickly. Pearl was telling Star and Marco about gems and star was telling the crystal gems about the multiverse. "Oh my god! There's more than one universe! Think of the implications! There could be corrupted gems that wandered into other universes!" Pearl shouted. "Relax Pearl. If what Star and Marco said is true then they can handle corrupt gems if they come across them in another universe and bring them to us." Alyssa told her.

At Ludos castle

"Master Ludo Star Butterfly is in a town called Beach city and has met thous gem women that fight thous uncontrollable monsters we come across some times." The frog monster told Ludo. "Good. we can use the monsters we captured to distract Star and thous women to steal the wand." Ludo said as he started to laugh.

At Stevens house

Garnet just came out of the temple from the burning room. "What did I miss?" Garnet asked. "Were playing host to a princess from another universe that fights monsters on a daily bases." Said Pearl. "Isn't that aussome!" Steven shouted. "Yes it is Steven. Your magisty, what can we do for you?" Garnet asked "Alyssa and Steven could show us around town and tell us where the best places to have fun. We came to Beach city for a vacation." Star told Garnet. "Me and Steven wouldn't mind but that dragon gem distroyed most of the town and I'm the one who has to pay for it." Alyssa told Star and Marco. "Just a qwestion, but why do you have to pay for the damages?" Marco asked. "It's an agreement between me and the mayor. I'm basically richer than sin and the gems tend to brake a lot of the town when they fight monsters here and when their training Steven and me to use our gem powers." Alyssa told him. "Oh I can fix that." Star said as she ran out side.

"Timeywimy rewindey." Star shouted as she pointed her wand at the town. As Alyssa, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Marco ran out side they were amazed to see the town rebuild itself. "How is this possible!" Pearl shouted. "Magic Pearl." Star told her. "Now lets go see the town!" Star shouted. "Yay. Lets go Alyssa and Marco." Steven said. "Yay." Alyssa and Marco said sarcasticlly. "I'm going with them. That girl has too much power and barlly knows how to use it." Pearl told Garnet as she ran off after Star, Steven, Alyssa and Marco.

Steven and Alyssa took Star and Marco all over the town. From funland to the arcade and beach city fries to fish stuw pizza and the big dounught. Pearl caught up to thim at funland and followed them arownd the town. "That was fun, right Marco. Just what we needed." Star said. "Your right Star." Marco said as a portal opened in front of him. As the portal opened three corupted gems ran out of it with Ludo and his monsters. "I will have that wand Star Butterfly." Ludo shouted. "No dice Ludo. Take this, narwhal blast!" Star shouted as she fired a narwhal out of her wand whale Alyssa pulled her handgun out of her gem and Pearl pulled out her spire. Marco got into a marchll arts stanse and the narwhal hit Ludo in the face. Alyssa was shoting the corupted gems trying to poof them but the spider, wolf and tiger gems were taking it whale a gerafe monster was fighting with Pearl and Star and Marco were fighting a lobster monster and a gaent with masees for hands.

Pearl took out the gerafe quickly and started slashing the gem monsters poofing one whale Alyssa poofed the other to with her severing string by strangling them. Star and Marco beat their monsters and sent Ludo running for the portal. "I'll get that wand someday Star Butterfly." Ludo shouted as he closed the portal. "Nice work Star." Alyssa told her as everyone went back to Stevens house to talk about their fight and the day they had before Star and Marco left to go home.

HEY DARK HOLT HERE. SORRY IT TOOK TWO WEEKS TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. MY NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE A BLEACH CROSSOVER SO IM GOING TO HAVE FUN WITH THAT BECUASE BLEACH IS ONE OF MY FAVREOT ANIMES. THAT'S ALL DARK HOLT OUT.


	18. The soul reaper and the gem

I don't own Steven universe or Bleach.

Alyssa was talking to Garnet about a problem she was having. "Garnet, I think I'm going crazy. I keep seeing giant monsters with holes in their chests and masks on their faces and I can tell their not gems. Also they seem afraid of me but when I'm with Steven the monsters stair at him with hunger in their eyes. It's gotten to the point that I have been watching Steven sleep with Pearl. No one else can see them so I think I'm really going crazy." Alyssa told Garnet. "I think you just need some sleep. Me and Pearl found your mothers room in the temple and linked it to the door so it can open with your gem. There's a bed in there so just get some sleep. We're going to funland tomorrow to selebrate you being alowed in again after your shape shifting insedent." Garnet told Alyssa. "Thanks" Alyssa said as she went to bed in her new room.

The next day Steven, Alyssa, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were at funland and everyone was having fun at the park. Alyssa could still see the monsters but they were keeping their distance. Everyone but Steven went on the tea cups because of last time. Alyssa thought the monsters witch she started calling hallows because of the holes in their chests would leave Steven alone for a few mineutes. As Alyssa was on the tea cups she saw a bat like hallow attack Steven. Alyssa jumped off the tea cup and summoned her handgun and one of her knifes and landed on the hallow digging her knife into one of its eyes and fired a few rounds into its head but it was already too late. Steven was unconnches with a goast copy of Steven floating above his body connected with a silver chain.

"Steven!STEVEN!" Pearl shouted shakeing him after everyone else got of the ride. "Stop it Pearl. That's not helping!" Garnet shouted. "Alyssa why did you jump off the ride and start firing your gun at the ground?" Garnet asked. "One of thous monsters I see attacked Steven but I wasn't fast enough to save him, because it did something to him." Alyssa told Garnet. "What's going to happen to Steven." Amethyst asked. "I don't know." Garnet said.

Back at the beach house night had fallen and everyone was souranding Stevens limp form on his bed but no one but Alyssa could see the goast copy of Steven floating above his body. Sudenlly Alyssa screamed and slammed her fist throu the tv screaming "What the hell. What's the use of having gem powers if I can't protect the ones I care about." After screaming that Alyssa looked at Steven and noticed that there was s man with wialed red hair wareing black robes and had a white jacket with kanja on the back of it with a sword talking to the image of Steven. He said "Come with me kid. There's a special place I need to take you to." "Ok." Stevens image said and started to leave with the red haired man.

"No" Alyssa yelled as she ran outside after them. Alyssa caught up to them on the beach and screamed " Where are you taking Steven?" The red haired man said "You can see me. Well for your information I'm taking him to the soul socity." "No your not. Your going to fix him or I'll kill you." Alyssa said in a low voice as she summoned her gun and losened her severing string glove and fired a few energy bulits.

The red haired man pulled out his sword and slised the shouts in half. "Is that weapon some new Qwinsy teckneck, so you must be a Qwinsy." The red haired man said. "What the hell is a Qwinsy. I'm a gem hybrid!" Alyssa shouted as she fired more shots whale running tworeds the man lashing out with her severing string trying to tangle him in the unbrakeable strings. The red haired man just dissappered and reappeared in front of Alyssa and slashed her across the chest spraying her silver blood everywhere.

"You have silver blood. What the hell are you?" The man said. Alyssa slowly got closer and said in a weak voice " I told you I'm a gem hybrid." "What ever you are your not strong enough to fight a soul reaper." The man said as he stabbed Alyssa in the chest poofing her. "Alyssa!" Steven shouted. "What the hell, never mind." The red haired man said as he grabbed Steven and summoned a pair of japinese sliding doors and went through them. Just then a man with wodden sandals, a green robe and hat, and a cane appeared. He picked up Alyssa's gem and said "I'm sorry Rose,Orichalcam. I'm sorry I couldn't protect Steven and Alyssa from the soul socity. But I will give Alyssa the power to get Steven back Rose. And Orichalcam you'll get to meet your dautaer soon."

IN THE SOUL SOCITY

"Captin Rinji your back!" Shouted a short girl with green hair. "How was your mission. Did you get the universe boy." She asked. "Yes Akime I got the universe boy. I wonder why doctor Haudo wants to study the boy?" The red haired man named Rinji said. "I heired he's the son of one of thous gem women that came to earth 6000 years ago. Sopposedly his mother is Rose Qwartz, the gem that saved earth from her own people just because she liked humans." The green haired girl named Akime said. "His mother was Rose Qwartz. She was suposted to be as powerful as head captan Ichigo. Then what that girl I fought said now makes seinse. She said she was a gem hybrid. So gems can reproduce with humans to make a new spceis. One with the powers of a gem but with a soul." Rinji said to himself. "Now I know why the doctor want to study him."

BACK IN BEACH CITY

The man was in the candy store of beach city. The man put Alyssa's gem on a floor pillow and pulled a bottle out and pored some stuff on it. Sudenly Alyssa's gem started to glow and Alyssa's body regenerated with the only thing changing was her hair was now silver and black and her duster changed into a split tailed jacket that covered her upper body like a vest with two tails going down to her ankles. "Steven!" Alyssa shouted. "He's gone. That soul reaper took him to a part of the after life called the soul socity." The man in the hat told her. "How long was I in my gem?" Alyssa asked the man. "One hour." The man said. "How did I regenerate so fast. Last time I was poofed it took me three months to regenerate." Alyssa said. "I spead up your regeneration with this. There called Tamashi Namida(soul tears)" the man said. "Can you give me a few bottles of it?" Alyssa asked. "Sorry in need Roses tears to make them and your mothers energy to stablelize them." The man said. "But enough of that my name is Kisuke Urahara." Kisuke said.

"I can't pronuse that. I'm just going to call you hat and clogs." Alyssa told Kisuke. "So how did you know my mom and Rose Qwartz?" Alyssa asked. "I knew them because they helped me research the Tamashi Namida as a method to heal humans attacked by hollows, but the soul tears only works to speed up gem regeneration. The resion they helped me was because Rose could see hollows thanks to her powers over life and you mother could see hollows because Orichalcams are called spirt gems and can see the spirt world and can effect it with their energy shouts from their weapons and their gem energy. Why do you think your severing stings could touch that soul reaper." Kisuke told her. "Now I promised to protect Steven and you from the soul socity but to get Steven back I'm going to give you my soul reaper powers so you can go to the soul socity to get Stevens soul back."

"How are you going to give me your powers?" Alyssa asked. "Like this!" Kisuke said as he pulled out his sword and stabbed Alyssa throu the heart. "You basterd." Alyssa said. "To abtain my power you must resist retreating into your gem. This is for Steven." Kisuke said. "I got to do this for Steven." Alyssa thought. Just then there was an explosen of spiratle pressure coming from Alyssa. After the energy died down Alyssa was standing but her clothes had changed again. She was now in black robes with her jacket opened. It still had the split tails but the jacket was white now instead of black and she now had a sword strapped to her hip.

Alyssa then punched Kisuke in the face and screamed "You jackass. You almost killed me." "Good it worked. This is only the third time a soul reaper transfered there power to a human and the first time with a gem hybrid." Kisuke said. "Now it's time to start training to learn to use your new powers."

DARK HOLT HERE. I ACTULLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER EARLY. YAAY. A FEW NOTES. I'M CHANGING THE RATING OF THE STORY TO TEEN BECUASE IM GOING TO START CURRSING IN IT. NOT HEVALY BUT THERE WILL BE SWERE WORD IN IT FROM NOW ON BECUASE THE STORY IS GOING TO GET DARK ACASHANLY. NOTE TWO- I LOVE BLEACH AND I WAS READING SOME BLEACH CROSSOVERS LIKE A RWBY ZONPOCKTO AND RUBY AND THE ASMIAC SWORDSMEN WITCH I RECOMEND YOU READ SO I WANTED TO DO A BLEACH CROSSOVER TOO. THIRD NOTE-I SET THIS CROSSOVER IN BLEACH FUTAER SO IM MAKING IT UP AS I GO ALONG. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT IM GOING TO TELL YOU THIS, HERE'S SOMETHING MY FAVEROT WRITER ON THE SITE TOLD ME ONCE "FUCK THE CANNON IT'S MY STORY, I WRITE IT HOW I WANT!" SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU CAN SUCK IT. THAT'S ALL, DARK HOLT OUT


	19. Soul reaper training

I don't own Steven universe or bleach just my oc's I used.

IN BEACH CITY

Alyssa looked over her soul reaper robes and jacket in a mirror. "Why is my jacket white and has a gray skull on it instead of the star of the crystal gems." She asked Kisuke. "I don't know why you have a captains jacket but the skull is the symbol of the substitute soul reaper." He said. "Now to train you to use your Zanpakuto and release it to its shiki form." Kisuke said as he redied his Zanpakuto and attacked Alyssa.

Alyssa pulled her sword out to block Kisukes sword but it slised throu Alyssa's Zanpakuto and slashed her chest spraying her silver blood every where. "Crap." Alyssa said. "You'll never beat me with a unrellised Zanpakuto." Kisuke told her. Just then Alyssa blacked out.

IN ALYSSA'S MIND

Alyssa woke up in the crystal temple. She was in her room and saw there was someone in the room with her. The woman in the room had long silver hair and a duster with a green star on the back. She had a black shirt with blue jeans and gloves with a hole on the back of the left glove with a silver gem on the back of her hand. "It good to see you again. You've grown up so much." The woman said. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Alyssa asked. "Is that the way you great your mother and Zanpakuto spirt?" The woman asked. "Mom! I can't believe I get to meet you! I thought you were gone forever!" Alyssa said. "I'm a part of you. Literally, I'm the gem half of you and now thanks to Kisuke I'm your Zanpakuto spirt." Orichalcam told Alyssa.

"Now you need to call out my Zanpakuto name to resllise my shiki form." Orichalcam said as she whispered her name to Alyssa. "Call that name when ever you need me and I'll answer. Now you need to wake up."

IN THE REAL WORLD

"I guess your not worthy of this power. Looks like you'll never save Steven." Kisuke said as he prepared to stab Alyssa. As Kisuke stabbed down Alyssa woke up and shouted "Claws that shred the light, Mayonaka no tsume(Midnight claws)." There was an explosen of force and Alyssa's hands were incased in clawed guantlets and was gripping Kisuke's sword in her left hand. Kisuke jumped back and said "Good, now for the test. You have to nock my hat off." "I'm going to kill you!" Alyssa shouted as she ran up to Kisuke attacking him with her claws. (Alyssa, don't attack willedly. Fouces and act like your using your knifes.) Orichalcam told her. 'Thanks mom.' Alyssa thought as she shifted her attack style from wiled swings to qwick slashes and stabs with her armored claws.

"Good. You can fight with your shiki and you know how to use it, but your not thinking and attack without resion." Kisuke said. "I might have to get serious." He said then shouted "Benihime(Bloody princess)" as he relised his Zanpakuto and fired an energy wave from his sword. Alyssa side stepped the energy wave and tried to summon her knifes but couldn't. "Why can't I summon my knifes?" Alyssa asked. "Your gem powers are tide to your body. Right now your a construct of soul thanks to me giving you soul reaper powers." (He's right. Your running on soul reaper powers instead of your gem ablitys right now. So let me show you more of my Zanpakuto powers. Using my ablitys as a Zanpakuto you can manipulate darkness, not just the apsencense of light but all the things that live in the dark, the stuff of nightmares, the darkness of the heart, and all the things that drive men and women to do dark deeds.) Orichalcam told her. 'Thats a lot of power for one person to have, but I'll put it to good use mom." Alyssa thought.

"All I have to do is nock off your hat?" Alyssa asked. "Yes, thou you'll never do it." Kisuke. "Then let's do this. Yami no surasshu(Darkness slash)." Alyssa shouted as she launched a wave of pure darkness at Kisuke. Kisuke just launched another energy wave at Alyssa's darkness wave neutralizing it. Whale Kisuke was distracted Alyssa used the flash step Orichalcam told her about to dash up to him and grab his hat. "I win." Alyssa said smugly. "You truly are your mothers child." Kisuke told her.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Alyssa was back in her body talking to Kisuke. "So can you train me to fight like a soul reaper?" Alyssa asked. "Yes I can. So can my freind Yoruichi." He said as a black cat came in. "Hello Yoruichi." Kisuke said. "Hello Kisuke, is this Orichalcams dauter? So you went and gave her your soul reaper powers to save Roses son." Yoruichi said. "Yes I did." Kisuke said. "You can show your true form Miss Yoruichi. I can tell your not a cat." Alyssa told her. "How could you tell?" Yoruichi asked. "Your a talking cat and I live with three magical beings that can shapeshift." Alyssa said. Just then Yoruichi dissappered in a puff of smoke and in the cats place was a dark skinned naked woman.

"For the love of desinsy put some clothes on!" Alyssa shouted. Yoruichi pulled some clothes on and said "We're going to train you for three months and then I'm going to take you to the soul socity to get Steven back." Yoruichi told Alyssa. "What, what are we going to do with my body whale I'm training and when I'm in the soul socity?" Alyssa asked. "I have a temp soul that will inhabit your body and she'll work in the shop for me." Kisuke said. "Fine but have her ware a mask or something. This is Amithyst favriot candy shop." Alyssa said. "Ok but you'll have to tell the gems your golng to see your grampa for a few months but wait till after we train you. Garnet proubly knows you got poofed thanks to her futer vision but this store is futer vision proof so she won't know your here." Kisuke told Alyssa.

IN THE SOUL SOCITY

Steven was tired. They'd been running tests on him for weeks. He couldn't take it anymore. He'd want to die if he wasn't already dead. He couldn't believe that that red haired man poofed Alyssa. Heck he probubly killed her. Hopefully Alyssa was fine. But from what the doctor studying him said the gems couldn't save him because they dint have human souls. He had to hope Alyssa would come to save him. Till then he had to servive.

THREE MONTHS LATER IN BEACH CITY

Alyssa was walking to Stevens beach house to say goodbye to the gems for now. When she walked through the door she was tackled by Amethyst and Pearl. "Where were you. We thought you left or were dead." Pearl shouted. "I got jumped and poofed by a courupted gem and ended up getting my Orichalcam baried in the sand and I just regenerated an hour ago. I got to tell you guys something. I need to leave town for awile to find myself after I couldn't save Steven." Alyssa told the gems. "Take as much time as you need." Garnet told her. Alyssa walked up to Stevens loft and said to him in a whisper "I'm going to bring you back Steven." As Alyssa walked out the door Garnet said "good luck." On the way to Kisukes shop Alyssa thought 'sorry for lieing to you guys but you wouldn't believe me if I told you what I was going to do.'

HEY DARK HOLT HERE. JUST A QWESTION BUT DID I MAKE ALYSSA'S ZANPAKUTO TO POWERFUL AND WHAT DO YOU READERS THINK ABOUT ME MAKING ALYSSA'S ZANPAKUTO SPIRIT HER MOTHER. THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO WRAP UP THE BLEACH STORY BUT SAYING NOW ALYSSA WILL FIGHT RINJI AGIAN AND SHE'LL ALSO FIGHT HEAD CAPTAN ICHIGO. AND JUST TO SAY THIS NOW IM NOT LOOKING FORWORD TO THE CHAPTER AFTER I FINISH THE BLEACH STORY BECUSE EVERY WEEK ME AND MY FREINDS HAVE A RANDOM CHARICTER DRAW NARUTO STORM TORNOMINT AND I GOT CHOGI. DON'T GET ME WRONG I LIKE CHOGI IN THE SHOW BUT I SUCK WITH HIM. ANYWAY WINNER GETS TO MAKE LAST PLACE DO SOMTHING EMBERISING AND I LOST SO BRIAN SPUN THE RANDOM ASS WHEEL OF ANIME AND CHALINGED ME TO WRITE A CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY BASED ON WHAT THE WHEEL LANDED ON AND IT LANDED ON POWERPUFF GIRLS Z. SO YAA. I ACTULY WACHED THE FIRST 8 EPISODES OF IT AND ITS NOT A BAD SHOW AS MAGICAL GIRL ANIMES GO SENSE THERE STILL SUPER HEROS BUT THE ONE THING THAT PISSES ME OFF ABOUT IT IS THEY TURED MOJO JOJO INTO COMIC RELIFE. ONISTLY IM PROBUBLY JUST GOING TO HALF ASS THAT CHAPTER SO TO MAKE IT UP TO MY LYLEL READERS IM GOING TO MAKE THE LAST TWO BLEACH CHAPTERS AT LEAST 3000 WORDS EACH. THAT'S ALL. DARK HOLT OUT.


End file.
